The invention relates to a conveyor system having a route network of profile rails, on which conveyor carts travel with drive devices, fed via current paths of the profile rails, and having at least one maintenance station interposed in the route network.
The conveyor carts traveling in such conveyor systems exhibit some components which must be examined regularly, although at greater intervals. This involves electrical as well as mechanical components such as, for example, gear units, or brushes used for conveying electric energy to the motors. Since the maintenance proceeds during the operation of the conveyor system and since a large number of the conveyor receptacles must remain in the conveyor system in order to handle the accumulating transport requirements, serviced conveyor carts must be immediately fed back into the conveyor system. With a subsequent delivery of conveyor carts, not yet serviced, to the maintenance station the problem occurs of how to differentiate serviced conveyor carts from the ones not yet serviced and to guarantee that all conveyor receptacles are included in the maintenance phase. This problem could certainly be solved with the aid of operating personnel and with the aid of lists oriented, for example, to various receptacle members.